


Together, Not Quite

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: Soonyoung confesses to Jihoon while they play the whisper challenge, unbeknownst to him that Jihoon is already taken.orSoonhoon YouTubers AU in which Soonyoung is oblivious and Jihoon is the prankster he never thought he could be.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 21
Kudos: 243





	Together, Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to gift you guys since it’s my birthday :) I was gonna do a different one-shot (which is already partly written) but this came out instead, haha. This was also partly inspired by a Youtuber my brother watches (idk him) so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Hello, my stars,” Soonyoung greets the camera with a wave. “It’s your 10:10, Prince Hoshi, back again with another video for you. Today, I am joined by none other than my good friend, Woozi!” He points the camera at Jihoon, who’s scrolling through his phone. “Jihoonie, do you wanna say something?”

“‘Good friend,’ huh?” Jihoon says playfully, nudging Soonyoung while he puts his phone down.

Soonyoung tries to ignore the heat crawling on his cheeks at the implication, turning the camera back to him. “Well, obviously not, but that’s not the point! You’re supposed to tell them what we’re doing today.”

Jihoon snorts, brushing a hand through his hair before grabbing the camera from Soonyoung.

“Well,” he drawls. “Soonyoungie and I were supposed to head out to lunch with our friends, but this idiot decided he wanted to do the whisper challenge before we go.” He flips the camera to show his hand on the steering wheel. “So here we are, sitting in the car and getting ready to leave. Now obviously, I can’t play the challenge while driving ‘cause I’ll probably crash the car, so we’re just gonna sit here instead.” Jihoon turns the camera pointedly at Soonyoung. “This idiot didn’t think this through.”

Soonyoung pouts, grabbing the camera back from Jihoon. “In my defense, I got a little too excited about the idea,” he says, a smirk curling on his lips. “I have something planned but you’re just gonna have to wait.” 

“I already don’t like it.”

Soonyoung ignores him and takes out a pair of earphones from his pocket to show the camera, which are attached to his phone. “We’ve got earphones attached to our phones already, volumes probably on full blast, so rip to Jihoonie’s producer ears.”

Jihoon scoffs, plugging in his earphones to his phone. “Says the one sensitive to loud noises.”

Setting the camera on the tripod that sits on the dashboard, Soonyoung turns the viewfinder and adjusts the tripod so he and Jihoon both fit in the frame. He catches Jihoon pursing his lips with that “:]” smile and has to refrain himself from cooing out loud.

“You’re so cute, Jihoonie,” he chuckles instead. “You wanna go first?”

“You go,” Jihoon counters, making a grab for Soonyoung’s phone. “I’ll choose the music.”

Sighing out, bracing himself so he doesn’t get too startled by the sudden loud noise of the music, Soonyoung plugs his earphones in. With tiger eyes, he watches as Jihoon’s thumb scrolls through his playlist before he taps on a song. The lyrics of SHINee’s “Ring Ding Dong” flow quietly into his ears, and before he can say anything about the volume, it begins to get gradually louder. It takes him a second to realize Jihoon had considerately decided not to put the volume on full blast at first, and his heart warms up at the thought. 

He automatically starts singing the chorus of the song loudly, watching in amusement when Jihoon’s lips curl up and he shakes his head. He turns his head to say something to the camera that Soonyoung can’t hear.

“Okay, guys,” Jihoon says amidst Soonyoung’s loud singing. “Since this was a pretty last minute thing Soonie wanted to do, I don’t have a list of words or phrases prepared with me or anything, so I’m just gonna scroll through Twitter and see if I can find something.” He scrolls through the bird app, then tells the camera, “Okay, so my word is gonna be ‘Soonhoon duo,’ which, if you guys don’t know ― though I don’t know how you wouldn’t since you guys were the ones made it up ― it’s me and Soonyoung’s ship name.”

Trying to quell the warmth creeping up on his neck, he turns to Soonyoung. Reaching over, he unplugs the dancer’s right earphone and says, “I’m starting now.”

Soonyoung only nods before bobbing his head along to the beat, adding ad-libs in without much thought. 

Jihoon snorts at him, gently tucking the earphone back in the dancer’s ear. He shakes his head and says, “Soonhoon duo.”

Soonyoung leans a bit closer, as thought it would help him better understand what the producer is saying. Eyebrows furrowing, he says, “Who, you? Oh, wow."

Laughing, Jihoon shakes his head and repeats, “Soonhoon duo.”

“Hoo-Hoo owl,” Soonyoung says confidently, tilting his head.

“Soonhoon duo,” Jihoon says insistently, unable to control the smile on his lips.

“Pew-pew, whoa.”

Jihoon presses two fingers against his forehead, shoulders shaking with laughter. The confused look on Soonyoung’s lips only makes him laugh harder, and he bats the dancer’s hand away when Soonyoung shakes his shoulder in annoyance.

“Say it again,” Soonyoung demands. “Your lips aren’t moving!”

Sobering up, Jihoon repeats the words slowly. “Soon ― ” He points at Soonyoung. “Hoon ― ” He points at himself. “Duo.” He swishes his finger back and forth between the two of them. “Soonhoon duo.”

Soonyoung’s eyes are trained on the producer’s lips, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to enunciate the same words. “Hoon Hoon...Ooh, whoa. Hoon Hoon, ooh, whoa?” It’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head, and he claps his hands once and loudly says, “Soonhoon duo!”

Jihoon gives him a thumbs up, and he takes the earphones out of his ears. Instead of SHINee’s "Ring Ding Dong," now he hears Jihoon’s laughter. His heart blossoms warmly at the sound, and when he looks up, Jihoon is still laughing, shaking his head at him.

“You’re such an idiot,” is what the producer says through giggles. “All the ad-libs are getting to your head.”

Soonyoung pouts at him. “This is a lot harder than I thought,” he complains. “All I saw from your lips ― like, your lips were shaped like this.” He demonstrates, making a small ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “It just looked like you were blowing air!”

Laughing again, Jihoon plugs his earphones in and picks out a random song on his playlist. He gives Soonyoung a thumbs up when he sees the dancer staring at him, then watches as Soonyoung turns to say something to the camera.

“Okay, guys,” Soonyoung says, keeping his voice quiet as he speaks to the camera. “You all know that me and Jihoonie have some sort of mutual attraction to each other, but we’re not anything official yet ‘cause Jihoonie wants to take it slow.” He feels his cheeks warm up when he says, “So I’m gonna tell Jihoonie that I like him.”

With a sudden determination, he turns to Jihoon and says, “I like you.”

“Again,” Jihoon responds.

“I like you.”

“One more time.”

“I _like_ you.”

“I like nudes.”

Pausing, taken aback by the sudden statement, Soonyoung stares at Jihoon with wide eyes and watches in amusement as Jihoon’s confused expression turns into horror. The dancer can’t help it when he busts out laughing, raising his arms in defense when Jihoon leans over and whacks his shoulder repeatedly.

“Oh my god, you idiot!” Jihoon hisses, an alarming red hue taking over his cheeks as he takes out his earphones. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

Soonyoung claps his hands, eyes becoming teary. Gasping for breath, he stutters, “Jihoonie, I didn’t ― I didn’t know you liked such scandalous things! You could’ve just asked, y’know ― ”

“I swear to god, Soonyoung ― ”

Soonyoung lets a few giggles pass by and urges Jihoon to wear his earphones again. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I promise. Just wear your earphones.” He pauses, then grins. “By the way, that’s definitely _not_ what I said.”

Jihoon scowls at him, cheeks still a bright red as he inputs his earphones in his ears. He crosses his arms with a little huff and loudly says, “You’re editing this out.”

Snickering, Soonyoung only shakes his head, then points at his lips and repeats, “I like you.”

“Alakazoo,” Jihoon responds, eyes squinting. “Alaska zoo?"

Soonyoung shakes his head and enunciates more. “I like you. _I like you._ "

“Apple juice?"

Biting down on his bottom lip to fight down a grin, Soonyoung can easily tell that Jihoon is becoming more and more frustrated with every answer he gets wrong. He didn’t think being on the sending end of the whisper challenge would be just as difficult as being on the receiving end, but he thought Jihoon would’ve been able to get the answer more quickly than he did. 

“I. Like. You,” Soonyoung emphasizes each word. 

Jihoon tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed. “I lied to you?"

“Jihoonie, you’re so bad at this,” Soonyoung whines. “I don’t know if you’re just messing with me or you actually don’t get what I’m saying."

“Okay, what the fuck? Slow down, idiot,” Jihoon grunts at him in response. “Is this a long sentence or something? Why the hell did you say so much just then? How many words are there?"

Snorting, Soonyoung holds up three fingers and repeats, “I like you."

Jihoon leans closer, much like the dancer had done, as though to hear what he’s saying. It makes Soonyoung move back a little on instinct, and his neck crawls with something heated, which slowly travels up to his cheeks. Jihoon’s eyebrows are furrowed, eyes trained on his lips. The sight of it makes Soonyoung want to just kiss him already.

“I like you,” he repeats, tongue becoming numb with the repetitive phrase.

“I like food,” Jihoon says, voice slow and sluggish. “Yeah, I like food too, which reminds me ― we’re supposed to be meeting with Cheol and them for lunch. Did I get it?"

Soonyoung shakes his head, shoulders shaking as he laughs. Once more, he repeats, “I _like_ you."

“I...like...” Jihoon repeats slowly. “I like...is that ― is that right? I like...?"

Soonyoung nods his head enthusiastically. “You. You, you, you,” he chants. “I like you."

“Oh!” Jihoon exclaims, clapping his hands once before pointing at the dancer. “I like you? Did I get it? Is that right?"

Clapping to show that Jihoon, indeed, got it, Soonyoung chuckles when the producer takes his earphones out with a relieved groan. 

“Holy shit, that was harder than I thought, and it was only three words too,” he grumbles. His stomach growls loudly all of a sudden, and he groans. “Okay, can we please go meet with Cheol now? God knows Mingyu is gonna eat the whole table by the time we’re there.”

Like that, Soonyoung’s excitement from earlier dissipates quicker than Jihoon wanting to fulfill his appetite. He should’ve known Jihoon would’ve disregarded his confession as being part of the game, but he can’t help but hope that maybe his best friend would’ve caught on and said those same words back. While Jihoon isn’t the type to express his love vocally, they’ve both already made their mutual attraction known to each other, so it’s inevitable Soonyoung would’ve expected something more.

He glances at the timer on the viewfinder. It’s only been eleven minutes since they’ve started, and he has a feeling a lot of that time is going to be edited out in the final release. Most of his videos are at least ten minutes long, and he knows editing can take a lot out of a video. 

“One more,” he declares, trying to ignore Jihoon’s pout. “Just one more, Jihoonie, then we can go, I promise. Please? If you decide to order more at the restaurant, I’ll pay for it. Just one more round.”

”Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” Jihoon relents easily at the sound of more food, which, is so _Jihoon._

Soonyoung shakes his head fondly, scrolling through his playlist and picking out a song Jihoon had composed, “What Kind of Future.” He loops it, unbeknownst to Jihoon, and turns his phone down on the little storage box between them, swaying his body to the piano as he watches Jihoon turn to the camera to say something. 

“Okay, guys,” Jihoon starts. “Since Soonyoungie decided to keep us in this car for a little while longer, I’ve decided to do a little prank on him.” He pauses, then smiles cheekily at the camera. “You all know by now that we’re both pining for each other, so I’m gonna scare him a little and tell him I have a boyfriend, or I’m dating someone else or whatever.” He pauses again. “Is that too mean? He probably won’t believe me anyway. On second thought, he’s the type to believe in stupid shit like that — "

“Yah,” Soonyoung demands. “What’s taking you so long? I thought you were hungry?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, ignoring him. “Also, to the Soonie who’s gonna edit this in the future,” he speaks to the camera. “Don’t think I didn’t catch onto what you said. I like you too, idiot, but I’ve already said that before, didn’t I?” He pauses, cheeks warming up at his confession. “Anyway, we’ll just see how this goes."

Turning to the dancer, he asks, “Ready?"

”Are we starting?” Soonyoung asks loudly.

Jihoon nods, then says, “I’m dating someone.”

Hopefully, Soonyoung doesn’t think too much of his statement, but he tends to be quite gullible with things concerning him and their relationship, and Jihoon finds it highly amusing. He thought he’d be the gullible one, considering he’s never been in a relationship before, but it turns out that Soonyoung is just as equally insecure as he is in terms of where they stand now.

”I’m baiting some Huns,” Soonyoung tells him. 

Jihoon snorts. He can already imagine Soonyoung editing in “Be a Man” in the background. He shakes his head and repeats, “I’m dating someone.”

”I’m...gay for someone?” Soonyoung pauses, then a cheeky grin curls on his lips. “Yeah, you." 

Jihoon leans over and flicks his forehead, amused. He repeats, “I’m dating someone.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow, and Jihoon suddenly feels a dreaded feeling form in the pit of his stomach. “My day is someone...?”

Jihoon shakes his head, feeling a little more unsure with each repeated phrase that leaves his lips. All of a sudden, a little voice in the back of his mind is telling him _don’t do this._ He’s not sure whether he should listen or not, but he continues forward, hoping this would be enough content for Soonyoung’s vlog.

”I’m dating someone,” he repeats slowly, enunciating each word as clear as he can.

”...Come again?” 

“I’m dating someone,” Jihoon emphasizes. “I’m. Dating. Someone.”

This time around, he knows Soonyoung can understand what he’s saying when the dancer straightens up abruptly, takes his earphones out, and breathes, “No, you’re not.”

A brief pause passes between them, and Jihoon can only stare back at Soonyoung, who’s looking at him in disbelief. He’s not sure whether he should continue with the prank, and the tiny voice in his head begins to get louder. Part of him knows he should stop before he takes it too far, but the other half of him wants to continue and see how Soonyoung would react to his false confession. Before he can stop to think, however, his mouth is moving before he can catch himself.

”I am,” he states, and he’s surprised with how stable his voice is. “I’m dating someone.”

Soonyoung almost flinches at the statement, but he keeps his gaze trained on Jihoon. “Like, actually?” he questions. “Are you being for real, Jihoon? You’re actually — like, _actually_ dating someone?”

Jihoon can only nod, almost meekly. “Yep.”

Soonyoung stares at him, unblinking. Then, he drops his earphones and rubs a hand over his mouth, sinking back in the passenger’s seat a little.

“What the hell, Jihoon?” he asks, voice tight with a whirlwind of emotions. “Wait, why are you only telling me this now? Are you being deadass right now? Like, this isn’t for the video or anything?”

Jihoon purses his lips, saying whatever is at the top of his head in that moment. “This isn’t for the video,” is what he says first, carefully. “And yes, I’m being real with you and — are you listening to my song — "

”But why are you only telling me this now?” Soonyoung interrupts, repeating what he said earlier. He reaches out and takes the camera down from the tripod. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Like...I thought — I thought we were, like, something — " He pauses, looking away from Jihoon to glance at the viewfinder instead.

“Fuck, Jihoon,” he curses. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Jihoon tries to swallow the lump of guilt in his throat. “Because,” he starts, “I wanted to wait until we made it official.” He’s lying straight through his teeth, which is hard for him to do around Soonyoung, but then again, Soonyoung has always been gullible to these sorts of things. “We just started dating a week ago.”

”A week ago,” Soonyoung repeats, voice gradually beginning to get louder. “Jihoon, that’s seven days! Seven whole days you should’ve told me. I wouldn’t — " He struggles to find his words, a familiar heat swelling in his throat. “I wouldn’t have been flirting with you if I knew you were dating someone! How long have you two been talking?” 

Jihoon watches Soonyoung close the viewfinder and fiddle with the recording button. “Soonie, what are you doing? Give me that.” He reaches over for the camera but Soonyoung only stretches his arm back against the window. “Soonie, are you seriously gonna stop recording?”

”Well, what am I supposed to do?” Soonyoung asks incredulously. “Just — publish a video that was basically supposed to be me confessing to my crush, only for me to find out he has a boyfriend already? And I’ve been flirting with said crush for who knows how long already because he hasn’t told me anything about dating someone?”

Jihoon feels the red blossoming on his cheeks at that. Even if they’ve made their attraction towards each other known, it still makes his chest warm to hear Soonyoung admitting he’s his crush.

“Answer my question, Jihoon. How long have you two been dating?”

”I told you we’ve just started dating a week ago,” Jihoon repeats, still trying to grab the camera in the hopes that Soonyoung won’t stop the recording. “Soonyoung, give me the — "

”No, I mean, like, how long have you two been talking before you started dating?” Soonyoung clarifies, stretching his arm down between the door and the passenger’s seat in an attempt to get Jihoon to stop.

Jihoon says the first thing that comes to his mind. “Uh...I’ve known him for seven years, I think?”

”Seven years?!” Soonyoung exclaims incredulously. “Christ, Jihoon! That’s, like, as long as we’ve known each other!”

Oh. That’s where the number came from.

The disbelief is still clear in Soonyoung’s voice when he asks, “Who is it? Do I know him?”

Jihoon gnaws on his lip, finally managing to grab ahold of the camera. “Yes, you know him. Now — will you give me the camera?”

”Why?” Soonyoung’s voice is bitter, sounding as though it’s on the verge of cracking, and Jihoon’s heart breaks. “I’m just gonna end the video, Jihoon. I’m gonna scrap the vlog and think of something else.”

Jihoon successfully manages to wrestle the camera out of Soonyoung's hand. “No, don’t scrap it,” he pleads, setting the camera back on the tripod and sliding it over to his side of the dashboard, making sure he and Soonyoung fit in the frame. “You don’t even wanna know his name? You’ll like him, I promise.”

Soonyoung brushes a hand through his hair, feeling annoyed, upset, and disappointed all at once. “Why would I wanna know the name of the guy who took the love of my life away from me?” he asks bitterly. 

The warmth in Jihoon’s chest grows bigger. If he’d known how strong Soonyoung would be feeling about this, maybe he wouldn’t have gone through with his plan. He can only think of one thing to say that’ll save himself from making the situation worse.

He gently smacks Soonyoung's thigh. “Hey,” he scolds, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. “Don’t talk that way about my boyfriend. He’s, like — I don’t know — he’s just really nice and funny, and I like him a lot, okay?” 

“I — " Soonyoung can’t seem to find his words, so he weakly relents, “Okay, I’m sorry, I just — I guess...that’s fine.”

The guilt in Jihoon’s throat sinks down to his chest and overtakes the warmth when Soonyoung suddenly falls silent. When he turns his head to look at the dancer, his heart sinks along with the guilt when he sees the thin layer of glass over Soonyoung’s eyes.

 _Oh, fuck,_ he thinks. _Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck —_

”Does he make you happy?”

Jihoon almost startles at the question. “What?”

”Your boyfriend,” Soonyoung clarifies. “Does he make you happy?”

Jihoon pauses, looking away from the viewfinder to look at Soonyoung instead. The dancer isn’t looking at him, but instead, his head is bowed down, elbow resting on the console between them and hand covering his eyes. He’s trying to be subtle about it, but Jihoon can tell he’s trying not to cry.

His heart squeezes at the sight, and he feels his whole body soften when he murmurs, “The happiest.”

Soonyoung takes in a deep, shaky inhale. “Okay, let me hear it then.” 

“Hear what?”

”His name.”

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung’s side profile for a moment, how slouched his posture is and how defeated he looks. Despite the hand covering his eyes, there’s no mistaking the trembling of his lips or the sounds of his quiet, shaky breaths. 

_He really likes me this much, huh?_ Jihoon thinks sadly, feeling a familiar affection swell in his chest at the thought. _Even if I were to date someone else behind his back, he wouldn’t even call me out for two-timing him..._

”Why do you suddenly wanna know now?” he asks, genuinely curious.

It takes a while for Soonyoung to answer, because he’s too busy trying to swallow down his tears. He has to muster up the strength to tell his reason, but he can’t help but feel a little weak in the heart knowing someone else had gotten into Jihoon’s heart before he can. 

“You know that saying?” is what he says first, voice a little muddled. “Just — something like, ‘My happiness is your happiness?’ I don’t know, just — I guess that’s why. I mean — if he makes you happy...I can’t really do anything about it. So...I wanna know who makes you happy."

Jihoon knows that exact quote, and his heart beats faster at the implication. 

_”Love is when the other person’s happiness is more important than your own."_

“His name...?” Jihoon trails off, turning his head to stare at Soonyoung through the viewfinder. “His name...it’s Kwon Soonyoung."

There’s a moment of silence. 

Jihoon continues to stare at Soonyoung, lips caught between wanting to smile and wanting to frown. He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he anticipates the dancer’s reaction. Maybe Soonyoung would perk up at his answer and laugh, or maybe he’d ask him to repeat the name in case he didn’t hear correctly. Maybe he’d look at Jihoon with wide eyes and an open mouth, or maybe he’d laugh wetly and say something along the lines of, “You got me."

He doesn’t expect Soonyoung to cry harder.

“What the fuck, Jihoon,” Soonyoung breaths through his tears, leaning forward on his knees and wiping his eyes. “Why would you scare me like that...? I thought — don’t do that again, I swear to god. I thought — Jihoonie. I thought you were — and that guy — I — "

Jihoon’s heart pangs when Soonyoung looks up with a hand covering his mouth, revealing his wet eyes and red nose. Despite the tears, he looks relieved, and Jihoon can’t help but plaster on a cheeky smile when the dancer looks at him through the viewfinder.

“This isn’t a different Kwon Soonyoung, is it?” he sniffles, and Jihoon busts out laughing, turning to the dancer.

”Oh, Soonie,” he coos, reaching up to thumb away Soonyoung’s tears. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry, please. I thought I’d prank you but I didn’t think you’d start crying. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I swear."

Soonyoung only sniffles again. “You better not."

Laughing, cradling Soonyoung’s face, Jihoon leans forward to give him a nose kiss in apology. Then, angling his face a little, hopefully too subtle for the camera to notice, he presses a tiny kiss on the corner of Soonyoung’s lips and pulls away quickly, cheeks hot.

It’s almost like Soonyoung’s tears dried up then, because he smiles shyly at Jihoon. “Am I supposed to edit that out?"

Jihoon only glances at the viewfinder again, unable to fight down a smile. “Your choice."

With a deep breath, Soonyoung leans his head back against the head rest and rubs his eyes. “Okay, fuck. Hold on — just — I need a minute to, like, calm down.” He pauses, peers at Jihoon, then says, “Where did you even get the idea to prank me?"

“It just came to my mind,” Jihoon replies, adjusting the air conditioning. “Also, that was kind of payback for making us stay here when we could be driving to the restaurant already. Now that I think about it though, I kind of added to that, but hey — at least you have content now."

“So mean,” Soonyoung drawls. “I’m never making a video with you again."

Jihoon snorts. “All your subscribers will fight you. They love me more than you."

It takes him a moment to realize he probably should’ve worded that differently, but Soonyoung is already one step ahead of him.

“Wrong,” Soonyoung says cheekily, reaching over and moving the tripod to his side of the dashboard. “I love you more than they do, so your point is useless, Jihoonie."

Jihoon’s face turns redder than he’d like to admit. “Just — “ he stutters, pulling the handle in reverse. “End the video already, idiot. I’m hungry, and you’ve made me wait. Don’t think I didn’t forget you offering to pay for my food."

Chuckling, Soonyoung turns to the camera and waves. “Okay, my stars. That’s it for today’s video. Jihoonie may have gotten me with his little prank — “ He side-eyes Jihoon, who only snickers in response, “ — but I won’t let that go by without my own little prank — "

“What prank?” Jihoon laughs as he slowly reverses from the garage. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Soonyoung grins, waving at the camera again. “Until next video! Bye-bye~"

Covering the camera with his hand, he presses the record button and ends his vlog. Closing the viewfinder, he grabs the tripod and arranges all the legs together before packing it up in a little bag. Throwing the bag onto the backseat, he sinks in his seat with a relieved sigh.

“I hate you,” he mutters.

Jihoon laughs again. “No, you don’t."

Soonyoung sighs. “No, I don’t."

He reaches over for his phone and stops “What Kind of Future” from playing. Unplugging his earphones, he winds them up around his fingers when Jihoon says something out of the blue.

“Soonyoung, let’s date."

Pausing, making sure he heard correctly, Soonyoung tilts his head at Jihoon, who’s eyes are trained on the road. “Pardon?"

“Let’s date,” Jihoon repeats simply. 

Swallowing thickly, slowly packing his earphones into his little fanny pack, he croaks, “Why so sudden? Is this another prank or...?"

Jihoon’s fingers begin to drum on the steering wheel. “No, just — “ he falters, peering at Soonyoung from the corner of his eye for a split second. “I know — I know I told you I wanted to take it slow and all but — I — that thing you said about my happiness being your happiness...just — I don’t know. I wanna make it official."

There’s another pause, and although he can’t see Soonyoung’s face because he’s focused on the road, he can’t help but feel a little nervous. He can feel the dancer’s eyes on the side of his face, and though it isn’t a physical type of contact, he can feel it burning.

“Are you sure?” is what Soonyoung asks. He shifts in his seat. “I mean...we have all the time in the world, Ji. We don’t have to — "

“But I want to,” Jihoon insists, grip on the steering wheel becoming tighter. “I — I want you to be my boyfriend."

The sound Soonyoung releases is small, but it speaks volumes amidst the quietness between them. It’s a hitch of his breath, surprised at the sudden declaration. Jihoon isn’t one to vocally express his love, and although it isn’t quite a love confession, it’s really damn close to being one.

Out of nervousness, Jihoon continues, “It’s not because of what happened earlier, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s — It’s actually been on my mind recently...and I just — I don’t know. I mean, it’s bound to happen anyway, right? Might as well start dating. If you want, of course. I mean — if you — if you still like me.” He feels his ears turn hot. “If you don’t, just disregard whatever I’m saying or whatever. Sorry, that was kind of straightforward — "

“I’ll be your boyfriend."

“ — and I — what?”

Jihoon wants so badly to look at Soonyoung but he can’t. He can feel the dancer’s eyes on him still, most likely twinkling in amusement. He wants to slap him. Or kiss him. The latter of the two options sound nice, but so does slapping the smirk off his face.

“I’ll be your boyfriend,” Soonyoung repeats, voice with a teasing but fond lilt to it. 

“Oh,” is all Jihoon can utter, and all his limbs relax as he sinks a little in the driver’s seat. “Oh, um...okay. That was — that was a lot easier than I thought."

“Jihoonie,” snorts Soonyoung, reaching over and taking Jihoon’s right hand in his. “We’ve been both mutually pining after each other for how many years already? Four? Like you said, it was bound to happen anyway. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one to propose."

“Stop making it sound like I asked you to marry me."

Soonyoung shrugs, grinning. “Like you said, it’s bound to happen anyway."

Jihoon has to bite down hard on his lip to prevent an inevitable smile from curling on his lips at the thought.

“Shut up,” he says instead, and Soonyoung laughs.

Later, when they get to the restaurant, they announce — or more like Soonyoung announces — they’re dating, and they get a bunch of cheers and yelling that almost gets them kicked out. They toast with cola and stuff themselves until they’re full — or more like Jihoon stuffs himself while Soonyoung watches him fondly. In the end, the dancer does end up paying for Jihoon’s portion, to which Jihoon promises to owe him later.

(Soonyoung ends up asking for cuddles while he edits the new video, and Jihoon obliges easily.)

They end up pulling an all-nighter just to read the comments, and although Soonyoung becomes teary-eyed from watching the video again, Jihoon only shakes his head and kisses his cheek in consolation.

—

> **soonhoon loves** 25 minutes ago  
> no offense but I kinda just wanted to punch jihoon for making soonie cry like that </3  
>  _View 3 replies_
> 
> **jenny_playz** 1 hour ago  
> DID JIHOON JSUT KISS SOONYOUNG AT 8:36?!?! ASBJDBLS  
>  _View 56 replies_
> 
> **my heart went soonhoon** 4 minutes ago  
> MY SHIP STILL SAILS~~~~
> 
> **hoshiuji gombi deureo bwatna** 30 minutes ago  
> HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE HOSHI-WOOZI COMBO???  
>  _View 2 replies_
> 
> **dezhaun** 5 minutes ago  
> there’s no way they’re not dating
> 
> **sswa sswa sswa** 2 hours ago  
> jfc jihoon k i s s him  
>  _View 16 replies_
> 
> **Nights Only** 1 hour ago  
> who wanna bet they’re dating now  
>  _View 16 replies_
> 
> **happyglowworm** 1 hour ago  
> this is how many people ship soonhoon  
> |  
> |  
> v

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the ending wasn’t what I was planning but voila~ that last YT comment is also me pointing down at the ao3 comments cuz if you’re reading this, you most likely ship Soonhoon :)
> 
> Will probably post the other one-shot I originally intended to write sometime, hehehe, hopefully I can post it before school starts... >< ack, my schedule is gonna be wack, I just know it.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
